The Final Battle! Woooot!
by Pyrefly deactivated
Summary: This is a parody of the final battle! Mary Sue! Changing POV! OOC! And some but not really bad Slash! What more could you ask for! “For a moment one could confuse him as Lockheart.”


**_THE FINAL BATTLE! WOOOOT!_**

**_Summary:_** This is a parody of the final battle! Mary Sue! Changing POV! OOC! And some (but not really bad) Slash! What more could you ask for! --"For a moment one could confuse him as Lockheart."--

**_A/N This story is dedicated to Kara! She made up the potion and this was basically a conversation I had with her. Yes I'm a total Dork_**

**_THIS IS A PARODY! I would honestly never write something like this… I mean… look at it!  
  
Warnings: Mary Sue! Changing POV! Me making fun of people! OOC! Some slash, just mentioning of it. _**

**_On with the show!_**

_This is just a stupid fic so please for the love of god and all things that a holy don't take it seriously._

Harry stood in the center of a field, he grinned as he withdrew his wand. Brandishing it as if it was some sort of sword. For a moment one could confuse him as Lockheart. Voldemort hastily withdrew a large caldron from his robes and threw it on Harry. "Hah! Now you can't kill me Potty! That was an anti-lucky potion!"

"Damn it! Hermione did say something like that was gonna happen!" Harry cursed, and started throwing a tantrum.

"_Knowing Voldemort he probably has some anti-lucky potion thing going on." Hermione had said with a laugh._

"Crap! She was right!" Harry looked down at his purple converse shoes and thought "Oh yeah! We'll just see about that Old Volde!" The boy threw out a curse! Then Voldevort threw one out! It was the killing curse!

Hermione took a dive running in front of Harry! She was saving him from the killing curse! Then suddenly as the green light ball hurdled towards Hermione Ron jumped in front! Saying in slow motion, "Noooooo!"

Harry then all enraged steps forward to kill Voldemort! Gasps can be heard all around, then in comes the American exchange student. "Sorry Harry this kill is really meant for me because… I'm you're twin sister!"

More gasps can be heard as the girl with the black hair steps forward and kills Voldemort! Then all the sudden Volde's wand starts to glow red and gold!

>&>&> Harry's POV >&>&>

Oh my god! What's happening! What is like totally happening to Voldermort's wand! What the fuck! Oh my god!

>&>&> Hermione's POV >&>&>

Is that bright light going to revive Ron! What's going on? No way, Ron's dead!

>&>&> Normal POV >&>&>

All of the sudden Ron sat up! And then Voldermort's wand burst into flames and all these people started popping out of it naked!

>&>&> Harry's POV >&>&>

What the fuck! This is totally the sux0ras! My parents aren't gonna be alive!

>&>&> Mary Sue's POV >&>&>

Is it weird if I really want to shag my twin right now?

>&>&> Normal POV >&>&>

Lily and James popped out last, but they were totally clothed. Harry rushed forward and began to sob like a little baby. And then he asked, "Where have you been all this time Mary Sue?"

The girl then began a heart warming tale! "Well… I was at Daddy Lupin's house the night of the murder, and no one knew I was in existence except Lupin because Mom had the kids in secret! With help of magic of course!" The girl flicked her hair back and Harry thought she was beautiful!

"So then he raised me with the wolves! That's why people call me an animal in bed, because when night falls I tend to become more lupine."

Harry then smiled at her, "Harry, I'm so totally in love with you…. Will you marry me?" Asked his twin.

"I'm sorry Mary Sue… you see I'm having a secret love child with Draco. He's in our flat right now, and he's four months along. I love him very much." Harry said, looking into her beautiful face.

And everyone was happy! Harry lived with Draco and their love child named Edwin. They frequently visited Harry's twin who fell for McLaggin. And of course they visited Harry's Parents! Ron and Hermione have been married for 4 years and now how 17 kids (all with bushy red hair and are the ugliest kids you have ever seen).

**THE END!  
**  
**_OR IS IT!_**

(It really was the end)

_**A/N Soo… there ya go! It's my first parody… sorry if I offended anyone… it was only suppose to … err… well… it's just an AIM conversation I had with my friend. I'd prefer no flames, but I truely don't care.**_

**Disclaimer**: Oh-My-God! I soooo do not own Harry Potter, I mean honestly… (Okay, gottan stop saying Oh my god… because… I don't say that… lets try again)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, or his little friends. I do happen to own Mary Sue… but if you want her you can have her… because, quite frankly, I'm going to throw her away.


End file.
